


She Has a Girlfriend Now

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: OOCness for snark, Sexual innuendos, poking fun of canon and/or fanon, soulcest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: They really didn't need him anymore. He really was just a no good dog that couldn't make up his mind. So they found each other.





	She Has a Girlfriend Now

**She Has a Girlfriend Now**

He had belonged to her. He had prepared to give his life to her. But after all the things in his life that he had to endure, he was not prepared for this -- not at all.

Granted, he wouldn’t deny enjoying such a scene, to hear such a delicious story, but for crying out loud, he didn’t want it to happen to him!

And as he hid behind the bushes while coming upon such a scene, he froze not sure how to react.

A familiar set of arms embraced Kikyou, and he recognized the green cuffs of a uniform right away. Their bodies shifted, and Inuyasha’s eyes widened when he saw the two most important women in his life trapped in an intense moist lip-lock.

He couldn’t believe it. All the promises, all the years of love, happiness, drama had all come down to this.

“What the fuck?” He screamed, stomping from the bushes and coming over to them. He pushed them apart despite his lower brain’s willingness to stand there and gawk at them. He snorted. “What the hell is going on here? Is this a joke?”

Kagome smirked, blushing. Kikyou lifted one hand to her chin and laughed loudly.

“Ohohoho, you caught us, how embarrassing.” Kikyou mocked. Kagome giggled.

“Hey! I thought we were going to hell together or something ...” Inuyasha asked, his voice edging with a whimper.

“Poor deluded dog, haven’t you figured it out yet?” Kagome asked, wrapping her arms around Kikyou. Kikyou shut her eyes in contentment, and Inuyasha swore she let out a small purr. “We love each other, and since we’re so much alike and very pretty, it was only natural we get sick of you and comfort each other.”

“Yes... can your small male brain comprehend that? We don’t need you anymore. We’re tired of your wishy-washiness to pick between us. Now go away, you were interrupting us on our sensual journey to hell.” Kikyou turned her head and leaned in to give Kagome a soft, affectionate smooch. Kagome moaned, and Inuyasha’s jaw dropped as he saw loud wet tongues.

Inuyasha wiped his eyes from such a scene, and suddenly his pants felt tighter in between his thighs. ‘Down boy,’ he said inwardly. But other than that, he couldn’t think straight at all and started to get angry.

He couldn’t believe that as he was ready to go to hell with Kikyou, and the two of them had laughed in his face. And they had even called him a deluded dog!

He was no dog! Well ...maybe he was, but that still didn’t excuse them for what they were doing.

His lips quivered and his voice was trapped in his throat. Finally he stuttered, “But, but, what about me?” Kikyou and Kagome separated tongues for a moment to glare him. Inuyasha stepped back realizing he was no longer favored, dumped by both of them and clearly unwanted. “Can I at least watch? Maybe join in?”

And after that, he was dodging purification arrows as he scampered in defeat on his way back to camp.

Kikyou and Kagome put down their bows. Kagome gave Kikyou an innocent blush, and Kikyou smiled seductively. She outstretched her arms to welcome her beloved reincarnation back into her embrace. Kagome meekly fell into her, her timid hands reaching within Kikyou’s robes. Kikyou’s arms snaked underneath Kagome’s skirt.

“Now, where were we?”

Fin


End file.
